


A New Link

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, Pain, Post Season 5, Post Season 7, Prophecy, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has some beatings to deliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Link

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Visions"

Buffy rocked back and forth, murmuring comforting words to the man wrapped in her arms. Inside she was furious, but that was a raging ass-kicking that was going to have to wait. Now, Xander needed her, and she needed to comfort him.

But as soon as the extra-strength painkiller kicked in, she was going to kick a little Powers That Be Behind. Or, you know, whatever they had.

It wasn't bad enough that Xander had to lose his eye, but now he got to briefly see perfectly again but in the form of brain-splitting visions? And apparently creating a world full of Slayers wasn't enough and now Buffy had another mission in life? No, they were in for a serious beating.

Just as soon as Xander regained consciousness.


End file.
